First Try At Baking
by bittersweet.quietus
Summary: Yuna tries baking for once. Oneshot.


AU: I have no idea what the point of this fan fiction was! XD I was just thinking how I missed Rping Yuna and this came up. I don't think it even makes sense. But, I felt like uploading :3 Beware OOCness, I'm not sure if it is OOC but o welps!

--------

Small strands of hair fell from her bun she had messily tied up to keep most of her hair away. Laying on the white countertop was her long beaded earring with blues, purples, and yellows. Yuna was baking. She had never really baked before…Exactly. It was a little difficult to even bake seeing as machina were still unpopular with others. She was glad enough to even be able to own one. She had been happier now. In a small home near the shore of Besaid with gentle ocean like colours the ex-summoner and pop star was humming gently. Her voice was very soft yet audible while her hands tightly grasped the wooden spoon she was using to mix the cookie batter. Yuna held her chrome mixing bowl while she paced the wooden floored kitchen. The house was very simple. Light wooden floors, thin white curtains and pastel colored furniture. Bare feet patting with every step she stepped into the living room that held the best view of the ocean. One of the sliding doors was slightly open and a warm fresh breeze made the curtains float.

She inhaled deeply closing her eyes for a moment. The sun was setting; the sky painted with orange and yellow slowly. "Oh!" The brunette exclaimed. A small amount of dough had come onto her sundress. She smiled, glad that it was yellow so the wiped up dough wouldn't be noticeable. Ignoring it for several minutes she grabbed the opened bag of chocolate chips. Pouring in a bit she placed the bag down until she examined how much was in the bowl again. "Hmmm…" She raised an eyebrow slightly. If Rikku were here, she'd probably be bouncing with energy. 'Add more chips Yunie!' Giving a sigh of defeat to the inner Rikku, Yuna added three fourths of the pound bag with satisfaction and began to mix again. _ I wonder if this'll be okay…_ She thought doubtfully with her index finger placed on her lip. Giving up, Yuna debated on calling Rikku to help her. After all, Rikku was much more a baker than she.

She shook her head. _He should like it! And they say they like whatever I make!_ Her brows furrowed determined nodding to herself until she sniffed and saw smoke come from her oven. The whole time she had placed the dough on a cookie sheet and into the oven. Now realizing what was happening she blinked. "Oh no!" The dial clicked loudly as she turned the oven off and pulled out the cookies. Had she really been daydreaming for more than an hour?! They were a little browner than what she wanted but they looked decent. Sighing she grabbed a white plate from the cupboard and took a few cookies without thinking. "H-Hot! Hot hot hot!" She yelped dropping them on the plate. She could imagine Paine laughing at her by now. Giving that usual smirk and letting out chuckles. 'Very nice Yuna.' She blushed at the embarassment she was feeling by just imagining being laughed at for not thinking things out like she usually did. She could imagine the stupid look on her face too.

It was then that a few footsteps were heard. The sound of sneakers against her hard thick wood stairs that lead to the front door was obvious. Freezing momentarily she silently grew panicked as she dumped all of the cookies onto the plate. Licking some melted chocolate from her fingertip in haste she then opened the refrigerator.

"Yuna!" A happy-go-lucky voice almost sang opening the front door. Of course, Yuna knew the voice's owner and smiled widely although slightly disappointed in her task being unfinished. "What were you up to?" Tidus asked tilting his head peering at her through the kitchen's door frame. His fingers were wrapped around the frame leaning to the side. Yuna looked up smiling closing the refrigerator door.

"Nothing really." She answered in an upbeat but quiet voice.

"I don't think it was nothing." He teased with a grin as he leaned further to see around Yuna.

Yuna rushed up covering his eyes playfully. "No you can't see! There's nothing special!" She pouted a little. Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist rocking side to side.

"Liar!" He joked shaking his head so her hands weren't aligned with his eyes anymore. He held her close as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Aha!" He said eagerly letting one hand break loose from holding her to point at his discovery. "Cookies." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He knew that Yuna had never baked before. "Well, I have a surprise for you too!" He stated confidently reading the puzzled look on her face as soon as he had said this.

"Oh oh! Is it time to go up yet?" Rikku's voice was slightly whining. It was silent for a few more minutes and Yuna's ears perked up hearing who she thought she heard. She had missed them so much. In all truth she hadn't seen Paine OR Rikku since--well, since Tidus had come back. Rikku had gone off to Jose and still kept up sphere hunting. Every once and a while maybe, she'd get a message from her though a sphere. Paine on the other hand, she had not even heard a syllable from since they parted.

"We're supposed to be quiet." She could hear a serene female voice reply.

Before Tidus could let out another word there was a sound of footsteps hurriedly racing up the stairs. "I heard cookies!" The hyper blonde said with a huge cheesy smile. A few moments later beside her was the calm and collective Paine with her lips curved upwards; arms crossed.

"Yunie!" Rikku said pushing Tidus aside bouncily to hug her cousin. Her attire still the same since they separated.

"Yuna." Paine said giving her a warm smile hugging her after Rikku had unwillingly let go. Paine was also still in her dark leather outfit.

"W-What is this?" Yuna asked with a confused but extremely joyful look on her face.

"Rikku left you a message earlier, but you were asleep so, I decided to let her come over! I had a feeling you were going to try baking." Tidus said sheepishly grinning. He remembered her mentioning it briefly before she went to bed. He was sure that her two friends would want to try her food and help her make more. Yuna really needed to see them.

Yuna then without thinking grabbed her cookies. "They aren't great or good, at least to me, but…" She then held the plate up. "I was planning on making these to send to you all." Immediately three hands each grabbed a small cookie and placed it into their mouths. After a moment of silence they all gave Yuna huge smile.

"It was really good Yuna." Tidus said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"We should all definitely get together and bake!" Rikku said nodding taking another cookie from the plate. Paine nodded eyeing the cookies. After a few moments of cookie consumption they all headed out to the beach eagerly. Glad that they could all be together.

"So I think we should start a bakery!"

"Rikku!"

"What?! You're cookies were amazing!"

"I agree."

"Paine!?"

"Sorry Yuna, you lose this one."


End file.
